


[Podfic of] The Dark is Light Enough

by knight_tracer



Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re young,” Alex says bluntly. “Younger than me, even, and no one thought me any good until I’d proven myself in battle. And those of us who study the sword have many more opportunities to prove ourselves publicly--you lot are all shut away in your cloister, how would anyone even know?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s not like they thought anything of me there either until the first Trials,” Thom says, a touch bitter. “I am so tired of proving myself.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“I would be too,” Alex says. “I’d look for something decisive. That’s not to say you have to do what Delia says, of course.”</i></p><p>  <i>“You don’t seem to doubt me,” Thom says, something odd in his voice. He knocks his shoulder against Alex’s, carefully.</i></p><p>  <i>Alex means to use Thom of Trebond to further his own plans. It doesn't turn out that way at all.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Dark is Light Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dark is Light Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245973) by [harborshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harborshore/pseuds/harborshore). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler. Podbook by paraka.

Podfic Length: 2:32:12  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Dark%20is%20Light%20Enough.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Dark%20is%20Light%20Enough.m4b)


End file.
